


微不足道的事

by robinsonola



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: ◎一發完結◎天冷鬧彆扭的老蛇
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	微不足道的事

偶爾會出現這種時刻，克羅里自己也無法解釋。

也許是因為天氣變得濕冷，沒遵從蛇類的本性冬眠讓他敏感易怒。他並不真的需要睡覺，但冬天總是讓他虛弱無力，只想窩在床上休息。

阿茲拉斐爾正在說話，他的眼睛明亮清澈，嗓音溫潤醇厚。只可惜他不是在對克羅里說話，而是那個來向他們推薦甜點的侍者。

克羅里悶悶地啜著他的酒。他知道阿茲拉斐爾雖然在猶豫吃藍莓塔好還是檸檬蛋糕好，但最後還是兩樣都會點。他會假裝其中一份是點給克羅里的，這樣侍者就不會來煩克羅里了。這樣很好，快點走，不要煩他們。

那個侍者記下點單後離開了。阿茲拉斐爾和他碰杯，克羅里覺得心情好了一些。他望著阿茲拉斐爾，讓他絮絮叨叨的聲音如溫暖的波浪沖刷過他，讓他舒適又放鬆。他並不在意阿茲拉斐爾的談話主題，只要是對他說話，他便心滿意足。

剛才的侍者過來替他們上了前菜，阿茲拉斐爾向他微笑道謝。

「那位先生的眼睛真美，不是嗎？讓人忍不住想和他多聊兩句。」侍者離開後阿茲拉斐爾對克羅里說。

「我沒注意到。」克羅里回答。「你要不要試試我的烤田螺？」

「人類的眼睛有這麼多細緻的顏色差別，真的很奇妙不是嗎？他的眼睛完全是水藍色的，不是土耳其藍，不是蔚藍，就是……天空藍？」

「我想蔚藍就是天空藍吧。」克羅里咕噥著，突然覺得心情又變差了。

阿茲拉斐爾繼續了五分鐘有關美麗的藍色眼睛的話題。

克羅里覺得自己再也不想拿下墨鏡了。

= = =

克羅里不喜歡為了微不足道的事情不開心。微不足道的事，既然是微不足道的，就該維持微不足道的狀態。

飯後他們去聖詹姆斯公園散步，這是他們習慣的行程。隨意走走，餵餵鴨子。公園是個觀察人類的好地點。也許一開始出自不同的觀察目的，但最終還是回歸到一個共同點：他們喜歡人類。

例如說，現在他們並肩坐在長椅上，望著不遠處出遊遛狗的一家子。全家人都是耀眼的金髮，就算在陽光不露面的冬日午後仍然相當顯眼。走著走著，兩個孩子開始為了誰可以牽狗繩而爭吵了起來。

「小的那個馬上要哭了。」克羅里帶著無意掩飾的喜悅說。

「他們的母親要去處理爭執了，我猜沒有人會哭。」阿茲拉斐爾說。

年輕的母親走向兩個孩子，才說了兩句，小的孩子就用力推了大的一把，令他一屁股跌坐在地。大的馬上開始嚎啕大哭，母親責備的聲音也無法壓過哭聲。

「我們都猜錯了。」克羅里聳了聳肩。

氣溫似乎又下降了。克羅里往阿茲拉斐爾身邊靠近了兩英吋。

如果直接挨上天使的肩膀，他會嚇一跳嗎？克羅里評估了一下阿茲拉斐爾默默接受肢體接觸的可能性和輕聲拒絕他的可能性，決定還是不要繼續靠近的好。雖然天使身上散發出的溫度和古龍水的氣味正持續不懈地引誘他靠近。

金髮的一家子吵吵鬧鬧地沿著步道繼續前進，離開了兩人的視線。

「那家人的頭髮真美。尤其是母親。」阿茲拉斐爾漫不經心地說。

「不就是金髮嘛。」克羅里半心半意地抬頭望了已漸漸走遠的一家人一眼。

「小小的捲度，輕飄飄地披掛在肩膀上，不是很美嗎？有點古典希臘式的。我一直覺得那種髮型很有氣質。」

「還好吧。我以前也留過那種長髮。」克羅里悶悶地說。

「嗯。不太一樣吧。」阿茲拉斐爾已經把注意力轉到剛降落在他腳邊的兩隻鴿子上了。

「我也可以再留。」沉默了一會兒後克羅里說。雖然戴著墨鏡，但他仍知道阿茲拉斐爾曉得他迴避了視線。就算迴避了視線，他也知道阿茲拉斐爾正盯著他看。

默默地阿茲拉斐爾拉起他冰涼的手，天使的手心溫熱柔軟，但克羅里只覺得又更冷了。他抽出手，微微發著抖站起身，「我想走了。」

「喔，好的，當然。我們回書店吧？」

= = =

他知道阿茲拉斐爾不會因為他的眼睛或頭髮而不喜歡他。但他就是會在意。

說真的，都認識六千年了。如果阿茲拉斐爾不喜歡他身上哪個地方，他早就說了對吧？但他沒有，每次他提到克羅里的外表時，說出來的總是稱讚的話。

他們回到書店。克羅里馬上躺到沙發上，沒骨頭似的伸展手腳。阿茲拉斐爾去泡可可了，但他答應會泡杯熱咖啡給克羅里。外頭下雨了，徹骨的寒意在窗外滴滴答答地響著。克羅里窩在沙發上，他想要喝杯熱飲，然後窩在這裡睡一下。聽起來是個好計畫。

這時大門傳來敲門聲。

「我們關門了！」阿茲拉斐爾喊道。

「斐爾先生？是我奈森。我帶你要的書來了！」一個男子的聲音喊道。

克羅里聽見阿茲拉斐爾的腳步聲，接著是打開門鎖的聲音。他皺起了眉頭。

阿茲拉斐爾在店裡和客人說話，除了男子的聲音外，還有一個孩子的聲音不時響起。

出自於好奇，克羅里從沙發上爬起來，慢慢挪到能看得見訪客的地方。是個長相斯文的中年男子，和一個三歲左右的小女孩。阿茲拉斐爾手上拿著一本頗有年代的書，正喜滋滋的一邊翻看，一邊和男子興致勃勃地討論著。

小女孩一直好奇地望著阿茲拉斐爾，她放開父親的手，跑到阿茲拉斐爾腳邊，抱住他的膝蓋不放。孩子總是不由自主的被阿茲拉斐爾吸引，本能地想要親近他。他們對待克羅里就沒這麼友好了。

阿茲拉斐爾彎腰抱起小女孩，逗得她咯格笑了起來。他將她放在腿上，打開桌上的糖罐讓她挑選糖果。他柔聲稱讚她，溫暖地摟著她。

他幾乎對所有的孩子都這麼溫柔，替孩子們療傷，給他們溫飽，向他們張開雙臂。克羅里見過無數次了。但望著阿茲拉斐爾看著那女孩的表情，強烈的渴求突然猛烈湧上，克羅里壓抑住一聲呻吟，差點失去平衡。。

他也想要被那樣抱在腿上，想要擁有天使鍾愛的眼神和溫柔的聲音。想要獨佔他所有的注意力，全部的、完整的、毫不分散的注意力。

他好奇阿茲拉斐爾是不是忘了他的咖啡。

= = =

送走奈森和他可愛的女兒之後，阿茲拉斐爾才發現克羅里已經離開了。

他不可能已經回去了，克羅里不會一聲不吭的就回去的。他還沒喝到咖啡呢。

阿茲拉斐爾有一點擔心。克羅里今天一整天狀態似乎都不太好。也許是天氣變冷的關係，克羅里在冷天總是脾氣比較彆扭一點。他可能只是氣阿茲拉斐爾讓他等太久了。

阿茲拉斐爾爬上二樓，果不其然在那張他自己很少使用的大床上找到了失蹤的惡魔。正確的說，是惡魔的蛇尾巴。

「克羅里？」他輕聲問道，不知道被窩裡的那條黑蛇是不是已經睡著了。

蛇尾巴縮進了被子裡。好吧，所以他醒著。

「你要睡的話我就不吵你了。我把咖啡放在這裡喔。」阿茲拉斐爾說，把冒著熱氣的咖啡在床頭桌放下。

床上傳來窸窸窣窣的聲音，他還沒回頭，手臂便被一個重量向下拉。阿茲拉斐爾一下子失去平衡，跌坐在床上。那隻纏上他手臂的黑蛇順勢繞上他的肩膀，繞過頸部後方，蛇頭慵懶地靠在他另一邊肩頭上。

「會冷嗎？」他問道。「我可以把暖氣打開？」

克羅里吐了下蛇信，沒有回答他。但牠收縮了身體，將阿茲拉斐爾纏得更緊。

「你想要我留下？」

克羅里點了點頭。

「好吧。」

阿茲拉斐爾躺了下來，但壓在他肩上的那隻黑蛇並沒有因為變化姿勢就放開他，而是舒展開來，從肩膀蜿蜒而下，鬆鬆地盤住了他的胸口和腹部。阿茲拉斐爾摸摸蛇頭，摩娑那些光滑的鱗片。

「親愛的，你這樣子就喝不了咖啡了。」

黑蛇偏著頭，似乎在考慮咖啡值不值得他放開阿茲拉斐爾。

「起來喝咖啡吧？」阿茲拉斐爾哄他，「喝一點熱的再睡。」

黑蛇一陣扭動，放開了他，下一秒克羅里便變回了人形，正摸索著戴上墨鏡。

「你可以不用戴墨鏡的。」阿茲拉斐爾微蹙眉頭，「這裡又沒有別人。」

克羅里發出了一個不置可否的聲音。他摘掉了墨鏡，但露出的是海藍色的雙眼。

「你為什麼要用奇蹟改變眼睛的顏色？」阿茲拉斐爾更困惑了。

克羅里的表情幾乎可以說是在嘟嘴了。

「你不喜歡嗎？」

「如果你想要換個顏色，我是沒什麼意見……」阿茲拉斐爾說，他伸手捧住克羅里的臉，看著那雙陌生的瞳孔，「但你原本的眼睛是最美的。」

「你明明就說藍色眼睛是最美的。」

「我？」阿茲拉斐爾驚訝地說，他回想了一下，「喔，你是說午餐時的話題。我不是那個意思，你知道的。你身上每個部分都是最美的。」

「對，你這樣說是因為我嘶嘶嘶神的造物。」克羅里瞇起了眼睛。

「我這樣說是因為我愛你。」

克羅里沉默了兩秒，藍眼睛變化成豎瞳的金色蛇眼。

「但如果我有像天空一樣藍的眼睛，或瀑布一樣的金色長髮，你會更愛我嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾的眼中一瞬間閃過了痛苦的神色。

我讓他不舒服了，克羅里心想。我要求太多了，我為難他了。

下一秒他便跌入了天使暖暖的懷抱。

「克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾緊皺眉頭，喃喃地說，「克羅里，噢。」

他要安慰我了。他要說不管我長什麼樣子，他都愛我。因為天使是愛的生物，不會以貌取人，不會歧視和區隔。克羅里閉上眼，蹭進天使的懷裡。沒關係，至少我得到一個擁抱。

阿茲拉斐爾的手指穿過他的頭髮。這樣很舒服，感覺很好。

接著阿茲拉斐爾的唇貼上了他的。克羅里嗚咽著捧住阿茲拉斐爾的臉，迎向他的碰觸。他們交換著柔軟的親吻，呼吸著彼此的氣息。克羅里終於覺得冬日的寒氣離他遠去，暖意在他胸口綻放。

他睜開眼睛，看見阿茲拉斐爾也正慢慢睜開那比全世界的海洋更美麗的藍眼睛。

原來阿茲拉斐爾一直是用這麼鍾愛的眼神看著他的。毫無保留，毫不遲疑。

「我不知道要怎麼更愛你，你這隻貪心的老蛇，」阿茲拉斐爾說，他的微笑讓克羅里想再索取一個吻，也許再也不放開了。「我已經把整顆心都給你了。」

= = =

空馬克杯放在床頭桌，克羅里換上了睡衣，阿茲拉斐爾拿著一本書坐在床上陪他。

克羅里把臉埋進阿茲拉斐爾的腰間。既然阿茲拉斐爾要陪他，他當然要往他身上蹭。

「你真的覺得那個髮型很美嗎？」他抬頭問道。

阿茲拉斐爾愣住了，花了一會兒才意會過來克羅里指的是什麼。

「是啊，和我們剛認識時你的頭髮很像。」

克羅里震驚地看著他。「但是……但是你在公園裡說不一樣……」

「噢。」阿茲拉斐爾看起來有點羞赧，「我想我更喜歡紅髮。」

克羅里感覺到自己的嘴角不由自主地上揚了。

===the end===


End file.
